Yakko's Sleeping Problem
by MKartracingqueen
Summary: For the Warners, there's always that one thing they look for that's a little out of character. For Yakko, it's sleep. One night he's wide awake, so he tries to find ways to go back to sleep. Inspired by episodes Soda Jerk and Dot's Quiet Time.


**Note: I'm trying to make my stories longer and better, and this is as long as I could make it. I hope you're satisfied and enjoy the story.**

* * *

It was 10:00 at night. Yakko was in his bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling while his siblings were fast asleep in their beds.

"Ugh..." he muttered. "Can't sleep...I didn't know caffeine before bed was a bad idea! Looks like it was more than I could handle."

He knew he needed to think of ways to go to sleep or else he'd be too tired to be zany the next day, and that's something he learned the hard way. He closed his eyes and counted sheep, seeing it as the easiest way to solve his problem.

"One, two, three, four, five..."

A thought bubble appeared over his head as he counted fluffy, color changing sheep jumping over a wooden fence.

"White sheep are overrated," said Yakko, wiggling his eyebrows at the camera.

By the time he reached one hundred, he was still awake.

"So much for that. Maybe bologna'll work better."

He looked inside his pants and counted all the pieces of bologna it held.

"One, two, three...fourteen, fifteen..."

He finished counting. There was a total of three-hundred ninety-six pieces of bologna in his slacks. However, he still didn't feel tired.

"I heard sleeping in a cold room'll do the trick."

He stood up, opened an ice chest, and dumped it on himself.

"Ack! Cold, cold, cold!"

Shivering, he quickly got back into bed and tried to sleep, but it didn't work either. He looked at his clock and groaned when he saw it was 11:00 pm.

"This is gonna be a long night...I gotta do _something_! But what?"

He got an idea and snapped his fingers.

"I know! Romping works every time!"

He got out of bed, found a radio, and played some conga music, but made sure it wasn't loud enough to wake his siblings.

"Romp, romp, romp, romp, romp, hey!" he sung. "Romp, romp, romp, romp, romp, hey! Romp, romp, romp, romp, romp, hey!"

He romped in every room in the water tower: the main room, the bathroom, his own bedroom, and across all the pieces of furniture including the couch, the log ride, and the shower. Soon he romped out the door and onto the roof. By the time he finished romping all over the tower, he went back to the main room, but he didn't feel the least bit exhausted.

"Well, that didn't work. Hey, some pills might help!"

Yakko went to the bathroom and grabbed a small jar labeled _Sleeping Pills_. He shrugged and took some, hoping he'd feel drowsy and fall to the floor any minute. However, after waiting for ten minutes, the attempt proved to be futile.

"Yeesh, talk about useless!"

He threw the pills in the trash.

"Hmmmm...maybe using my paddleball will work."

He took out a paddleball. As he used it, he noticed the room was quieter than usual due to his siblings being fast asleep, with the only sounds being the paddle hitting the ball and a ticking clock. He stared at the clock and saw that it was already 12:00 am.

"It's not working...I'm gonna need another one."

He took out a second paddleball, feeling proud of his ability to use two at once. However, his mind was still awake and full of energy.

"One more..."

He grabbed another paddleball and used it with his tail. But Yakko didn't feel the slightest bit tired. Not even a yawn came out.

"Well, it was worth a try."

He took out his mallet and tried to knock himself out by hitting himself in the face, but he felt nothing.

"That's weird. Never had that happen before..."

He pulled a rope hanging from the ceiling, hoping to hit himself with an anvil. However, his contract protected him from being damaged by anvils, so the anvil he summoned fell next to him instead.

"Oh, come on!"

Yakko paced the floor.

"I'm running out of ideas here, and it's too late to get professional help! I gotta find something that'll help me..."

He walked around, trying to find something useful. He looked inside his closet.

"Nothing."

He checked a drawer by the computer.

"Nope."

He walked around the main room and found a book labeled _Algebra for Dummies_.

"Why do I even have this? Oh, right. Miss Flamile had us take it home. Can't imagine why..."

He sat by the table and read it outloud as a last resort.

" _A variable is a symbol, usually a letter, that represents one or more numbers. An expression that contains one or more variables is an algebraic expression or a variable expression._ "

He let out a yawn and his eyes became half closed.

"Man, this is boring. I can feel my brain cells slowly dying. _When you substitute numbers for the variables in an expression..._ "

He let out another yawn and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Wakko and Dot got out of their beds and saw Yakko passed out on the floor. They went up to him and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Yakko," said Wakko, "wake up."

Yakko instantly got up, looked around, and realized he made it through the night. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's make sure that never happens again," he muttered.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?" said Wakko.

"Yeah," said Dot, "and what's with the algebra book?"

"Spew!" said Wakko and Dot simultaneously.

"Couldn't sleep," said Yakko, quickly changing his voice to sound sarcastic. "It's _definitely_ nothing you need to know about. _Certainly_ nothing new."

Yakko smiled at the camera and winked as the camera irised out to black.


End file.
